LOS DRACOS
by Maximus Tiberius
Summary: Es historia trata del viaje de un grupo de numenoreanos a la Tierra media,ademas conoceremos una nueva raza que jugara un papel preponderante en la comunidad del anillo.
1. LA HUIDA

Capitulo 1 – LA HUIDA

Esta historia comienza en Andunie, la primera gran ciudad del reino insular de Numenor, aquí vivía Amandil capitán de los fieles, nunca seducido por Sauron.

La primavera se mostraba en todo su esplendor, era un hermoso día, donde predominaba lo verde, la luz se filtraba por todos lados, era un paisaje divino.

Para Amandil recién comenzaba el día, su cara mostraba algo de preocupación, había tenido una premonicion, esta auguraba la desaparición de Numenor, mas encima, corrían rumores de que muchos coterreanos, se manifestaban hacia el lado oscuro, influenciados por Sauron, entonces tomo la decisión de mandar a sus hijos a otra tierra.

- Mensajero, mensajero - grito Amandil.

- Si mi señor, que se le ofrece, con tono agitado, contestó.

- Llévale este pergamino a Elendil, corre rápido, tráelo lo antes posible - dijo con vos autoritaria, mientras se lo entregaba en sus sudorosas manos.

- Donde se encuentra el señor Elendil – pregunto - con cara de preocupación.

- Lo ultimo que supe fue que se dirigía a donde su hijo Anarion, en Meneltarma.

- Emprendo viaje mi señor, ojalas regrese con buenas noticias - agarro su caballo y salio como una estrella fugaz.

El mensajero tomo la ruta recta a Meneltarma, cabalgo dos días sin conocer descanso, aunque sin saber de que se trataba, sabía que su misión era de suma importancia.

El sol recién aparecía en las altas cumbres de Meneltarma, Elendil, habia prometido llevar a sus nietos a conocer las tumbas de los reyes de Numenor,

De pronto a lo lejos Elendil diviso una nube de polvo que se movía rápidamente hacia ellos.

- Que será - con voz preocupada, dijo a sus nietos

- Me acercaré a ver de que se trata, ustedes espérenme acá - ordeno Elendil a sus descendientes.Tomo de las riendas fuertemente de su caballo y partió al encuentro.

- Quien eres? - pregunto Elendil, mientras sacaba su espada y la ponía apuntando al corazón del forastero.

- Soy un mensajero de su padre - contesto haciendo una venia.

- Que nuevas traes para mí - pregunto Elendil, mientras habría el lacre del pergamino.

El mensaje decía lo siguiente, Elendil, reune a tu familia y diríjanse lo más rápido que puedan al puerto de Nindamos, ahí los esperaré, saludos Amandil.

Después de haber leído una y otra vez el mensaje, a Elendil no se le ocurría por que tanta prisa.

- Te dijo algo más mi padre, notaste algo raro – pregunto Elendil.

- No mi señor, no tuve tiempo para pensar en nada, solo agarre mi caballo y salí a su encuentro.

- Vuelve mensajero y dile a mi padre que ahí estaremos – contestó, mientras tomaba rumbo donde sus nietos a contarles la nueva.

Mis queridos retoños, hasta aquí llego el viaje, tendremos que volver para emprender otro desafio, mucho mayor, a su debido tiempo les diré de que se trata - argumento Elendil a sus descendientes.

- Porque volvieron tan rápido, paso algo? - pregunto Anarion, algo preocupado.

- Un mensajero de tu abuelo trajo nuevas, hay que empacar e dirigirse al Puerto de Nindamos lo más rápido posible.

- Pasa algo grave padre - pregunto Anarion.

- Eso lo sabremos allá – respondió Elendil, con voz misteriosa.

- Hay que avisarle a Isildur.

- Tú preocúpate de eso, yo me encargare de llevar a tu familia y la mía al encuentro -

dijo Elendil.

- Creo que se donde puede estar – contesto Anarion, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Ensíllame un caballo - ordeno a un sirviente

- Voy mi señor – respondio, mientras salía corriendo a buscar una montura.

Así transcurrió el tiempo,Elendil emprendió viaje con su sequito, tomando algunas precauciones ya que el viaje era largo; así mismo Anarion se dirigía al encuentro de su hermano arriba de su mejor montura.

De pronto cayo la noche, Anarion a galope veloz por unos senderos se acercaba a su posible destino.

- Veo una fogata a lo lejos - murmuro para adentro, bajo de su caballo y se aproximo deslizándose como una serpiente entre los matorrales; fijo su vista entre un arbusto y diviso un grupo de hombres comiendo alrededor de una fogata, estos cantaban y reían como niños.

- Quienes son? - pregunto Anarion a los forasteros, empuñando fuertemente su espada.

- Somos leales a Isildur - contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- No me reconocen…exclamo algo enojado

- Porque habríamos de conocerlo - contestaron algo sorprendidos

- Soy Anarion, hijo de Elendil, hermano de Isildur - argumento

El silencio se apodero de ellos, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

- Busco a mi Hermano - pregunto algo agitado.

- La última vez que lo vimos, se dirigía a Nindamos, nuestra misión es patrullar el norte de la isla.

- Les dijo por que se dirigía a Nindamos…pregunto Anarion

- No menciono nada, pero iba algo preocupado - pasa algo Señor Anarion – preguntaron.

- No se preocupen, sigan con su destino – contesto Anarion, mientras agarraba su corcel y se perdía en la oscura espesura.

Así transcurrió la noche, todos los grupos apuntaban a el puerto de Nindamos, el viaje fue arduo, sin parar, galopando entre senderos y matorrales, además el motor de la duda movía mas esta nueva aventura, solo faltaba saber cual era la nueva que tenia Amandil.

En Nindamos, las aves revoloteaban felices buscando alimento en sus aguas, era un día maravilloso, este pueblo de pescadores quedaba en la costa sur de Numenor, en la región Hyarnustar, entre las marismas en la desembocadura del Río Siril.

- Todavía no llegan – decía Amandil, mientras pensaba y se paseaba impacientemente, habrán recibido mi mensaje - seguía preguntándose para adentro.

De pronto a lo lejos diviso un grupo que se acercaba, ha paso lento, era Elendil y su caravana, esto lleno de alegría a Amandil, que corrió a su encuentro.

- Hola hijo – saludo Amandil con una gran sonrisa.

- Saludos padre – respondió Elendil, algo cansado por el largo viaje.

- Que paso con Anarion e Isildur, porque no vienen - pregunto algo preocupado Amandil.

- Anarion salio a buscar a su hermano, dijo que sabia donde estaba, no se mas – dijo Elendil.

- Esperaremos más tiempo, la idea es que estén todos para saber la nueva – contesto Amandil.

Así paso el día y ninguna noticia de Anarion e Isildur; por otro lado Amandil se estaba impacientando, había que tomar una decisión inmediatamente o sino podría ser muy tarde.

La caída de Numenor es inminente Elendil, por eso decidí juntarlos a todos acá en Nindamos y planear una huida a otros horizontes, aquí la oscuridad abunda, cada día Sauron toma más fuerza y simpatizantes, prefiero asegurar mi descendencia antes que perderlo todo – argumento Amandil.

- Estas seguro de lo que hablas - pregunto con cara de preocupación.

- Así es, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, huir aunque no sea nuestro lema, es la mejor decisión, talvez en otro lugar podremos seguir con nuestra cruzada y terminar al fin con el yugo de Sauron.

- Y tu padre, vendrás con nosotros – pregunto Elendil.

- Mírame, soy un anciano, no te preocupes por mí, ademas tu junto a tus herederos llevaran mi sangre a otros confines, eso me llenara de orgullo, pase lo que pase.

- Vamos a los botes – ordeno Amandil, emprendan viaje los que están aca, yo esperare a mis dos nietos.

- Yo te sigo – contesto Elendil.

Así Amandil guió a su hijo y su comitiva al lugar donde se encontraban los botes para emprender viaje; estos eran nueve, todos con remeros dispuestos a dar su vida por llegar a puerto, sanos y salvo; el tiempo era perfecto para cruzar el gran mar de Belegaer.

- Distribúyanse en cuatro embarcaciones, así le dejamos seis a Isildur, Anarion y su grupo - ordeno Elendil, con vos de capitán.

Así empezaron a subir uno a uno a los botes, iban los hijos de Anarion, la esposa de Elendil y Anarion, sirvientes, fieles a la causa, algunos objetos entre los cuales destacaban, manuscritos antiguos, las siete Palantiri y un vástago de Nimloth, el árbol blanco de Númenor.

- Están listos para emprender viaje - pregunto Amandil, algo agitado.

- Si padre, llego la hora de partir - contesto Elendil, serio.

Elendil miro a su padre y se fundió con el en un gran abrazo - y le dijo.

- Se que no te veré mas, pero el recuerdo de tantas batallas juntos me llena de alegría y esperanza, no te olvidare, has sido el padre que todo hijo sueña tener, luego se separo de el para subir a uno de los barcos y comenzar la aventura.

- Icen las velas, rumbo hacia el Este - grito a sus marineros.

Las velas de a poco se iban inflando por el viento, como si fueran mariposas en primavera, el mar estaba muy calmo, pero eso a Elendil no lo tenia tranquilo, sabia que mar adentro las cosas cambiarían.De esta manera, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo las naves de la vista de Nindamos, perdiendose en el horizonte.

- Ojalas lleguen a buen rumbo - pensó Amandil para adentro, algo preocupado por Anarion e Isildur, llegando a pensar que su demora podría deberse a Sauron el Oscuro, que los había influenciado.

- Vigía, vigía - grito Amandil con tono apresurado.

- A sus órdenes mi señor Amandil - respondió

- Avísame si llegan mis nietos, yo me iré a descansar, ha sido un largo día.

- Cualquier noticia, será el primero en saberlo – respondió el vigía.


	2. EL REENCUENTRO

Capitulo 2 – EL REENCUENTRO

Anarion llevaba casi dos días buscando a su hermano sin ningún resultado,estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sabia no se iría sin el, pero el tiempo pasaba y jugaba en su contra.Ya caía la noche, tenia que encontrar un lugar para dormir, de pronto los árboles se empezaron a mover, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, parecía que algo se aproximaba,Anarion presintió ese cambio y decidió esconderse para ver que era, una neblina cubrió el lugar, al mismo tiempo la sombra de un jinete apareció de la nada, estaba cubierto de una túnica negra sin mostrar su rostro,Anarion callado lo observaba de un costado, su cara demostraba mucho miedo, nunca había visto algo así.

¿Que haré? se preguntaba hacia adentro, voy a interceptarlo, tomo firmemente su espada y justo cuanto iba a salir de su guarida, una mano lo freno.

No te muevas, es un Nazgul – susurro una voz en su oído.

¿Un Nazgul? – lentamente se dio vuelta y no había nada ¿Quien eres? – pregunto.

Soy una elemental de este bosque - respondió

¿Elemental? , no te veo, muéstrate – contesto Anarion.

Así ocurrió, volaron unas hojas y estas formaron una cara, era como un espectro, pero con cara de mujer.

Yo soy Amadis y cuido este bosque – le dijo - mira para allá muévete despacio, estos nazgul tienen un olfato muy desarrollado, presienten cualquier cosa.Asi lo hizo, Anarion fijo su vista y vio a cuatro jinetes mas. - ¡Es un ejercito de Nazgul! – exclamo algo preocupado.

Reconoces alguno, fíjate bien – dijo Amadis.

Anarion observo lentamente a cada Nazgul, pero no encontró nada especial.

Fíjate en el cuello – volvió a insistir – así Anarion fijo la vista en el primer Nazgul que vio y se llevo una gran sorpresa. – no puede ser decía mientras se frotaba los ojos en señal de no creer lo que estaba viendo. – Son Numenoreanos – grito hacia adentro.

Como pudo pasar eso? pregunto preocupado Anarion.

Lo que llego a mis oídos fue que tu hermano y sus hijos iban rumbo a Nindamos, en su camino fueron interceptados por Sauron, este sabiendo de los planes de huida, tomo la forma de tu abuelo y los detuvo hechizándolos como Nazgul.

Que haremos ahora? dijo Anarion.

Esperemos los primeros rayos de luz, ahí tomaran su forma original y podrás preguntarles mas de lo ocurrido.

Así con el amanecer uno a uno fueron tomando su forma original como por arte de magia.Anarion salio de su escondite y se acerco a su hermano, con un fin claro despejar sus dudas de lo ocurrido.

- Isildur que haces acá? - pregunto Anarion.

- Lo último que me acuerdo es que me dirigía a Nindamos, al encuentro de mi padre. - ¿Que me paso?, sabes algo hermano. - pregunto Isildur ,algo desorientado.

- Fuiste hechizado por Sauron, este tomo la forma de Amandil, para posteriormente, convertirlos en siervos de el, en este caso puntual, como Nazgul. - argumento Anarion.

- Nazgul!, que es eso, al mismo tiempo corrió a un riachuelo que sonaba como notas de un arpa para posteriormente mirarse en el reflejo del agua - No veo ningún nazgul acá, veo mi cara - explícate comento Isildur.

- Según Amadis, de día eres Isildur, pero de noche te conviertes en un Nazgul al igual que tus hijos, ahora para ser definitivamente uno de ellos debes cumplir tu primera mision, te acuerdas que te pidió Sauron.

- Realmente no me acuerdo, are memoria mas adelante. - Contéstame una duda, como puedo revertir el hechizo - pregunto algo preocupado Isildur.

- Hay que viajar lo antes posible a la Tierra Media, ahí los elfos de Rivendel tienen una cura. - respondió Anarion. - ahora como el viaje es largo no se que haré con 5 nazgul en los barcos.

- Espera Anarion, yo tengo la solución - respondió Amadis.

Esta se metió en la espesura del bosque, con un fin misterioso.Asi paso un largo rato, los numenoreanos empezaron a impacientarse.

- Quien es Amadis? - pregunto Isildur.

- Es una Elemental de este bosque, ella lo cuida, no te preocupes - respondió Anarion.

De pronto Isildur sintió que le golpeaban el hombro, giro y no vio nada, miro a Anarion con cara de pregunta, saco su espada y empezó a lanzar ataques en todas direcciones sin hacer blanco.

- Tranquilo Isildur - grito Amadis, mientras tomaba forma justo en frente de el.

- Eras tu! - exclamo Isildur.

- Asi es. - respondió, solo quería probar la destreza de un futuro Rey.

- Tomen esta flor, se llama la estrella del bosque, solo basta un pétalo, para hacer dormir a un ejercito completo, así podrán llegar a la Tierra Media sin novedades.

- Tú dices que los tendré que llevar dormidos, durante la noche - pregunto Anarion.

- Es la mejor manera, así tendrás que preparar una infusión y ser tomada antes de la puesta del sol - dijo Amadis.

- Que así sea - grito Isildur - mientras se subía a su montura para seguir su viaje a Nindamos.

- Gracias por todo Amadis,mi pueblo estará siempre en deuda contigo - dijo Anarion - arriba de su corcel, listo para partir, con la flor en su bolsillo.Todos en sus monturas, retomaron el rumbo a Nindamos,el tiempo apremiaba, había que llegar antes de que cayera la noche.

- Síganme, tomaremos el siguiente sendero, así ahorraremos mucho tiempo -ordeno Isildur.

Eso hicieron, era muy angosto, no se podía cabalgar, uno a uno iban avanzando, Isildur comandaba el grupo, mientras Anarion les cuidaba la retaguardia, de pronto llegaron a una especie de cueva, era monumental, muy oscura, no se veía que tuviera salida.

- Que hacemos - pregunto Anarion.

- Hay que cruzarla - Contesto Isildur.

- No se ve nada, como iluminaremos el camino, nos vamos a perder en su interior - dijo Anarion.

- Iremos amarrados con una cuerda, así no nos desviaremos.

- Ojalas resulte - contesto Anarion, algo pensativo.

Isildur fue el primero en amarrar su torso, al mismo tiempo uno a uno sus hijos hicieron lo mismo, para terminar en Anarion.

- Estamos listos - pregunto Isildur.

- Si - respondieron todos como coro.

De esta forma comenzaron a ingresar la caverna,a medida que entraban, el silencio se apoderaba de todos, era muy tétrica, solo se escuchaba el caer de algunas gotas de agua, el tranco era lento, la visibilidad era muy poca, pero Isildur era un gran explorador,no era la primera vez que lo hacia, cuando niños se sometían a diversas pruebas de hombría y una de ellas era entrar y salir de una cueva sin luz,el grupo estaba en buenas manos.Depronto se escucho la voz de Isildur.

- Deténganse hay dos cuevas mas, quédense en sus monturas, iré a ver cual nos conviene; se bajo de su caballo y entro en la primera, se sentía un olor intenso, como que algo habitara en ella, así que decidió salir y entrar en la segunda, aquí sintió en mismo olor, pero había una brisa, eso le hizo pensar que estaba cerca la salida.

- Tomaremos la segunda cueva - ordeno Isildur - vayan bien atentos, puede que nos encontremos con mas de alguna sorpresa en su interior.

- Eso haremos contesto el grupo.

Asi comenzaron a entrar en ella, el olor era cada vez más fuerte, se escuchaban unos aleteos como adelante.

- Yo reconozco ese ruido - dijo uno de los hijos de Isildur - son aves nocturnas, ojalas no sean vampiros.

- Algo me rasguño el cuello - grito otro.

- A mi también - contesto Anarion.

El miedo se apodero del grupo, había que tomar una decisión o seria muy tarde.

- Suéltense de la cuerda y galopen con la espada desenfundada, hacia arriba – dijo Isildur. Al principio fue un caos pero a medida que iban avanzando el poco brillo de las espadas confundía a los chupasangre y se estrellaban contra las espadas partiéndose en dos.

- Ven la luz - grito Isildur.

- Si, si, si - gritaron cada uno a destiempo.

- Diríjanse hacia ella, sin mirar para atrás, solo salgan lo mas rápido que puedan.- ordeno Isildur.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo, de esta infernal guarida, el primero fue Isildur, luego sus hijos; Anarion no se veía por ningún lado.

- Voy a tener que entrar denuevo, para buscar a mi hermano. - comento Isildur.

- No vayas Padre - respondieron sus decendientes, es muy peligroso.

Solo vasto que Isildur pusiera un pie adentro, para darse cuenta que seria su ultimo día en esta vida, pero su hermano era algo muy importante, así que lo demás era un detalle.Con su espada desenfundada camino hasta no verse mas. Adentro sintió un chiflido, miro hacia donde provenía y en el suelo tirado estaba Anarion, sin mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, como si estuviera pegado al suelo.

- Has lo mismo Isildur.-murmuro Anarion.- no mires hacia arriba, están encima de nosotros.

- Trata de irte moviendo hacia atrás, espera mi señal para correr.-dijo Anarion,

Lentamente se fueron desplazando, hasta que solo se escucho.

- Corre hermano, corree!- los vampiros se percataron y los sigieron, lo bueno es que estaban cerca de salida.

- Ya estamos por salir - decía Anarion - mientras corría.

- Me percate de eso Hermano - respondió Isildur.

La luz se hacia cada vez mas intensa, cuando llegaron a la salida cada uno se tiro hacia un costado de la cueva, los vampiros sedientos, no alcanzaron a frenar y se fueron derritiendo con los rayos solares, de esta forma habían logrado el objetivo, salir de este infierno.

- Esta no la volvemos a contar - dijo Anarion.

- Así es - contestaron todos.

- Acérquense - ordeno Isildur, mientras indicaba con su dedo, el camino a seguir.

- Ven esa loma, detrás de ella esta Nindamos,nos quedan 4 horas mas de luz, no podemos parar,auque necesitemos un descanso.- todos a sus monturas. - ordeno.

La loma se veía cerca, pero contra el tiempo todo se dificulta,ahora si podían galopar, el camino era mas amplio,pero la ansiedad era cada vez mayor, el objetivo estaba cada vez mas proximo, llevaban más de tres horas a galope tendido, el olor a mar era cada vez mas intenso.

- Apuren el tranco, estamos llegando, nos queda solo una hora de luz - grito Isildur.

- Entendido - Contestaron todos .

Isildur era un gran explorador, conocia muy bien la Isla y como el había dicho, cuando llegaron a la loma, la rodearon y por arte de magia apareció Nindamos, el color turquesa de sus aguas era maravilloso, todavía revoloteaban algunas aves buscando alimento; ahora había que encontrar a Amandil.

- Tu sabes donde se encuentra nuestro abuelo - pregunto Isildur

- Debería estar cerca del embarcadero, pero lo mejor es preguntarle a un vigía.- respondió Anarion.

Eso hicieron, cuando entraron en la cuidad se dirigieron a la torre donde se encontraba un vijia, para preguntar por Amandil.

- Has visto a Amandil - preguntaron

- Quien pregunta por el - respondió el vigía.

- Somos Isildur y Anarion, sus nietos, el nos mando a llamar - respondieron.

- Tienen que ir al embarcadero, sigan por este camino y encontraran una casa de color Amarrillo con un amplio jardín, ahí esta mi señor Amandil, los esta esperando.

- Gracias por la información - respondió Isildur.

Siguieron al pie de la letra lo que el vigía les dijo, cuando llegaron a la casa, entraron y tocaron la puerta.

- Hay alguien ahí - preguntaron

- De adentro se escucharon unos murmullos, alguien se aproximaba, la puerta lentamente se fue abriendo y apareció la silueta de un hombre grande y espesa barba, su cara cambio de la seriedad a la sonrisa.

- No puede ser, son ustedes mis queridos nietos y bisnietos, porque se demoraron tanto en llegar, los espere hace 2 semanas atrás y ninguna noticia. - que les paso?- pregunto feliz.

- Isildur y sus hijos fueron hechizados por Sauron.-respondió Anarion.

- Hechizados!, en que se convertirán? - pregunto Amandil.

- En Nazgul; necesito agua caliente y cinco tazas para preparar la infucion, que los llevara dormidos.

- Traigan lo que mi nieto pide - Ordeno Amandil a un sirviente.

Solo paso un par de minutos y su pedido, estaba en las manos de Anarion, quien saco cinco pétalos de la estrella del bosque y los puso en las tazas, para posteriormente verter el agua caliente; la infusión tenia un color verde azulado y un intenso aroma.Isildur fue el primero en tomar, después cada uno de sus hijos hizo lo mismo,el efecto fue inmediato, los cinco se quedaron dormidos, entonces Anarion decidió ponerlos sobre el lomo de cada caballo y así transportarlos a los botes.

- Están muy lejos de acá las embarcaciones - pregunto Anarion.

- Muy cerca, yo mismo te llevare - respondió Amandil.

No alcanzaron a caminar mucho y ahí estaban las seis embarcaciones, que Elendil había dejado a sus hijos, los cuerpos dormidos fueron repartidos uno a uno en cada nave, solo Isildur iba en el mismo bote de Anarion.

- Tu Abuelo, vas con nosotros - pregunto Anarion.

- Yo estoy viejo para este tipo de aventuras, ademas tengo algunos temas pendientes aquí en la isla - contesto.

- Emprendo viaje, ojalas no sea en vano - dijo Anarion, mientras lo abrazaba en señal de despedida.

- Cuídate abuelo - dijo Anarion.

- Ustedes igual - respondió Amandil.

Así partió el segundo grupo de numenoreanos,con un rumbo y objetivo claro, llegar lo antes posible a la tierra media,en el papel se veía fácil, era solo cruzar el gran mar de Belegaer,pero todo tiene su complejidad y eso lo sabían cada uno de los integrantes de este grupo de aventureros.


End file.
